


Family

by DannyFANtom



Series: Little!Host Club [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Caregiver Kyouya, Caregiver Tamaki, Daddy! Tamaki, Little Haruhi, Little Hikaru, Little Hunny, Little Kaoru, Little Mori, Littles Are Known, M/M, Mommy! Kyouya, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: Kyouya is a caregiver a mommy to be exact.  His father isn't pleased about it, but he is.  He has a huge family now and wouldn't trade it for the world.





	Family

Kyouya sat on the examination table completely straight faced. The doctor had given him the little test, which he failed miserably, and the Daddy test, which he also failed. However he also failed the Neutral test. The doctor looked at his files and tried something else. He started the Mommy test. It confused him but he answered all the questions as honestly as he could. Once the test was over, the doctor looked at him.

"Well, you are a Caregiver, but you aren't what I originally thought you'd be. You're a Mommy. Congratulations." Kyouya didn't need to look at his father to know he was getting beat when they got home.

~*~

"Senpai, why did you call us here? We don't have the club or school today." Haruhi said as she walked in. She was shocked when she looked at Kyouya. He wasn't typing away or even writing in his little black book. He was dressed casual and chatting happily with the twins as they scribbled something on papers they were shielding. They were in soft looking sweaters with lions on them and colorful sweatpants. They matched and had socks with giraffes on them. They had pacifiers clipped to their shirts. Kyouya looked up at her and smiled.

"You two be good alright? I'll be right back."

"Ok Mommy!" By the way the twins slurred their words and sentences made her think that they were maybe one year old. Kyouya walked up to her.

"You're here. And I'm sure you want some answers right?"

"Um...yeah that would be nice. Where's Tamaki? And Hunny and Mori?"

"They're all in the other room trying to put Hunny down for a nap. Most of the host club are littles. Except Tamaki and I." He gave Haruhi a knowing smile. She slumped down.

"So every few weeks we get all of them together and have them slip into head space.  This way we don't run the risk of one of us slipping during class, the club, or any place that is deemed inappropriate.  Now, for today you can watch from the sidelines and decide when and if you want to join.  But next week you wont have a choice alright?"  She nodded as she looked at the twins.  They were being hung upside down by Tamaki.  The two were squealing and bursting with laughter.  She felt Kyouya put his hand on her head and smile at her.  She smiled back.  Kyouya turned to the blonde.

"Tamaki, where is Mori?"  Tamaki smiled as he held his sons.

"Our little man got tired halfway through the story and fell asleep.  It took longer to get the baby to sleep than it did to get him to sleep."  Kyouya chuckled and took the twins into  his arms.

"I'm not surprised.  Haruhi is here to see how we run our family weekends."  Tamaki smiled softly at her.  It wasn't a smile she had ever seen on the blonde.  It was something warmer.

"I'm glad you decided to come.  Hopefully you decide to join us before mommy over there forces you to."  Kyouya scoffed and took his glasses away from Hikaru.

"I do what I find is best for my children.  Sometimes I wonder if that list includes you."  Kyouya smirked and bounced Kaoru on his hip.  Tamaki pouted.

"Mommy dear why are you so cruel to me?"

"Because Daddy darling it's how I show you I love you."  A few minutes later, they got the twins down for their naps and into the same room as their 'brothers'.

"Haruhi, will you come help Tamaki and I make lunch for everyone?"  Haruhi, who had been drifting between head spaces since she saw Kyoua and Tamaki together, looked up at the two older teens.

"Huh?  Oh, sure."  They all went into the kitchen that was held in the music room.  Kyouya started cutting apple slices while Tamaki got out some bread.

"Hey senpai?"

"Hm?"  Kyouya hummed in acknowledgement as he put some grapes on the plates.

"Why haven't you tried to...um..."  Kyouya smiled.

"I told you, I'm not going to force you into anything until next week.  I trust that you'll come to tell one of us when you need or want something.  Besides, according to my research, you're a big girl.  I figures if I tried forcing you down for a nap it would end in a temper tantrum i wasn't prepared to deal with."  He chuckled at the girl's pout.  She didn't know it but she was close to slipping.  She reached for a knife to hep cut things.  Tamaki grabbed her wrist.  The grip wasn't tight, but it was stern.

"Ah ah ah.  You may be a big girl, but you're far to little to be dealing with the knives.  Let Mommy or I cut up the sandwiches alright sweety."  That had done it.  She had finally regressed down to her youngest head space, which was about seven years old.  She pouted.

"But Daddy Imma big girl!  I wanna do it!"  Kyoiuya hummed.

"You wouldn't want one of your little brothers trying to use the knives would you?"  Haruhi thought for a minute.

"No but they're babies!  Imma big girl!"

"Yes, and big girls are still able to get put in time out for not listening to their parents.  We know you can do a lot of stuff on your own honey, but let us handle the grown up things.  All you need to worry about while we're all together as a family is to just be a kid.  Let Mommy and Daddy take care of everything else alright?"  He saw the girl's bottom lip quiver and her eyes swell up with tears.

"Oh come here my little Princess."  Tamaki scooped her up in his arms.  She buried her face in his shoulder and broke into tears.  Kyouya walked over and rubbed her back as she cried.  Once her tears tried up, they all heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming into the room.  Mori held onto a blue baby blanket with bright yellow stars in one fist and with the other he rubbed his eye.

"Mama?  Had a assadent."  Kyouya chuckle and kissed his daughter's head one last time as she was put down.

"Alright rocket man, let's go get you into a dry pull up."  He went and lead Mori to the bathroom.  Haruhi looked at her dad with confusion.

"Why'd Mori go potty in his pants?"  Tamaki smiled.

"Mori is just two darling.  He's still potty training."

"So Mori's still a baby?"  The blonde chuckled at the girl in front of him.

"I guess that's the easy way to put it yes.  Besides, accidents happen.  Now, do you want to help me wake up your other baby brothers so we can all have lunch and play?"  She perked up at that.

"Yeah! Imma go get Hikaru and Kaoru!"  She ran to the room.  He chuckled as he walked in and picked up the youngest child.  Honey was just a few months old, but he was far from a newborn.  Honey stirred awake.

"Good morning strawberry.  It's time for lunch."  The baby babbled and yawned as he clung to Tamaki.  The caregiver walked over to the twins, who were sitting up and holding hands as they yawned.

"Alright, time to get three little boys into clean diapers and four little monsters fed some lunch alright?"  haruhi ran back into the kitchen with Kyouya and Mori as he changed three diapers.  

At the end of the day all the littles were put to sleep in the make shift bed room the had made in the music room.  They made 'cribs' out of two of the couched pushed and latched together. Mori and honey were curled up in one crib, Hikaru and Kaoru were tnagled up in the other, and Haruhi was tangled in the sheets of the single couch she slept on (she was a big girl who didn't need a crib like her baby brothers!).  Kyouya smiled and plugged in the night light as he walked out of the bed room.  Tamaki was already dressed for bed and had a tired smile on his face.

"I love our kids, but they can be quiet the handful.  Especially now that we have one more added into the mix."  Kyouya smiled and curled up next to his lover.  They intertwined their fingers together.

"Yes, but at least now our little family is complete."  Tamaki nodded.  For the longest time, they all felt like something was missing from all of this.  Even before Haruhi broke that vase.  There was just a piece of the puzzle no one could find.  That last piece to make the family puzzle truly complete.  Haruhi was that piece, and everyone was glad to have her with them in their family.  Finally

 

 

 

 


End file.
